Baffles are used in light fixtures to soften the effects of light emitted by one or more light sources of a light fixture. Baffles are common in certain types of light fixtures, such as down can light fixtures (also known as recessed light fixtures and downlight fixtures). Baffles can have different features disposed on their inner surface to have the desired effect (e.g., reduced glare) on emitted light.